A Special Night
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: The Academy's prom night is coming up and Mikan is so much excited to it, Will she be enjoying the night with her friends or will she be just shocked about the surprise waiting for her? NXM, expect OOCness, Oneshot!


_**Author's Note: Yehay!! I made another oneshot fic! Please leave a review or simply just comment!! Hope you like it!!**_

Summary: The Academy's prom night is coming, and the middle school is so much excited to it, especially our Mikan who is hooked up to it. Will she be enjoying the night with her friends or will she just be shock about a surprise waiting for her? Read and find out.

**Mikan's batch: 16 yrs.**

**Tsubasa's batch: 18 yrs. (I made them 2 yrs. gap… sorry)**

_**Title: A Special Night**_

The class B is so excited about the prom night coming the day after tomorrow, the girls are talking to each other on how will they look while the boys are talking about who will they ask for the dance.

"Ne, ne, Mikan-chan, what will you wear for the prom?" Nonoko asked.

"Umm… I don't know yet, maybe I'll figure it out tomorrow." Mikan replied as she cheerfully smiled.

"Well, good luck on that. And I heard Yuu-san saying that there will be a chosen King and queen tomorrow, A.K.A the perfect pair." Nonoko said.

"Yeah, I heard him say that too." Anna said.

"Hmm? I wonder who will that be." She said.

"Hey, Hotaru, do you have any clue?" Mikan asked.

"How should I know? I'm not psychic." Hotaru calmly said.

"Sigh… Hotaru." Mikan murmured

"Kyaaaa!!" A girl shouted, and some girls started to crowd.

"Hmm? Must be Natsume." Mikan said (That happens all the time)

"Natsume-kun, will you go out with me to the prom?!" A girl shouted.

"Natsume-kun go out with me!!" Another girl shouted.

Natsume glared at them.

"Hell no." He simply replied.

Then, Mr. Narumi came he was smiling as he sat down on his chair. " Alright everyone! Settle down." Mr. Narumi said.

"I know all of you know about the prom the day after tomorrow, right?" He asked still smiling.

"Hai!" The class answered.

"And do you know that there will be a king and queen on that day? we will be voting for that." He said

The class started to murmur.

"Are there any questions?"

"Hai, Narumi-sensei, will the teachers vote the king and queen or will the students be the one to pick?" A girl asked.

"Of course, the students will vote." He answered.

And the class started to say 'Ohhs' and 'Ahhs'

"Are there any more questions?" He asked again.

"Hai, if the king and the queen are chosen… will there be any special gift or prize?" A boy asked.

"Of course… if the queen and the king are chosen they will win the prize… amount of 600 rabbits… more or less." He said, as he smiled.

"Ah…" The class said.

"Are there any more?"

"…" No one answered.

"Okay, I think that's that… goodbye now, there will be free period because I have a meeting with the teachers. Do behave." He said as he left.

"Yehay!! Prom night! Prom night! Here we come!!" Shouted Mikan.

"Oi, baka, shut up." Natsume said from behind.

"Don't tell me what to do, pervert." She replied angrily, but when she turned around he was already gone.

"Ara?"

"Oi, Idiot. Come with me." Hotaru said.

"Huh? Okay!" She said as she followed her.

Hotaru went to Mikan's room, which surprised Mikan. "Hotaru what are we doing in my room?" She asked.

"Going to pick your dress for the prom." She simply replied.

"Oh… but I don't have any-oh! Okay, I forgot I have one." Mikan said.

"But that's already old, it probably won't fit me anymore." She pouted.

"Idiot, you didnt even wear the thing when you came here, just watch and see."

Hotaru went to her closet and got her dress, the dress is a golden off shouldered dress and it should be floor length but Mikan is already sixteen, she wore that dress when she was fourteen.

"Invention no. 0091, the recycle pig. If you put any clothes that are old inside it's mouth, you'll have to wait a few minutes and then it'll be new again, it means it will have the perfect lenght and size whoever will wear it. It is only used for clothes." She said.

"Wow Hotaru! I didn't know you invented that!" Mikan shouted

Hotaru put the dress inside its mouth and waited 10 minutes for it to open its mouth again. "Here you go." She said.

"Ara?! Thank you Hotaru!" Mikan shouted as she tried to hug her best friend but...

Baka Baka Baka 

"Do that again, and I'll make it twice as painful as this one." She said.

"Oww… Hotaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Natsume's POV

"Hey Natsume," Ruka said.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked.

"What are you going to do?"

"What? What am I going to do?" Natsume repeated his question.

"You know… about Mikan… are you going to tell her or what?" Ruka asked.

"…"

"Yeah, I'll try." He replied.

"Oh… that's good."

"How about you? Are you going to tell her?" Natsume asked.

"Who?"

"Imai." Natsume said

"…"

"Yeah… maybe… why are you asking?" Ruka asked.

"Why are you asking me too?" Natsume said.

"I just want you and Mikan to be… you know… together?" Ruka said.

"Tch. Then you better stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You're sometimes annoying me, stop it." Natsume said.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Prom Night

The students started to crowd the room, there were girls wearing big dresses and some… 20covering their bodies. Some guys, flirting and some… not even caring about the night… someone like Natsume Hyuuga.

He was just sitting there with Ruka not minding about the girls surrounding them; he was busy looking for someone... Someone he admires the most, Mikan Sakura.

Mikan's POV

"Hey Hotaru, I know your secret…" Mikan said (Tsubame: They're in Hotaru's room)

Hotaru was taken aback, she was surprised and she stopped on what she was doing. "What? I have no secrets." She replied.

"Yes, you do." Mikan said

"I'm not the usual Baka anymore, Hotaru, I've changed. I realized something to you…" She said.

"Then tell me… what _is _my secret?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, you like Ruka-pyon… right?" Mikan said

"…"

"..."

"I knew it!!" She shouted

"Got you there Hotaru, you can't keep away things from me… I'm your best friend." Mikan said.

"Okay, fine, and so if I like him?" Hotaru said

"Like anyone cares..."

"I care..."

"I… just want to wish you good luck on him." Mikan said as she smiled.

"Hm... Thanks." She said as she smiled.

"So… we better go?" Mikan said.

"You go ahead." Hotaru said.

"Okay…" She said as she stood up to leave but Hotaru said something to her.

"You know Mikan, you look really beautiful today." Hotaru complimented her.

Mikan looked surprised, but then she smiled "Thanks."

Normal POV

Natsume was looking around… looking for a certain brunette. The suddenly boys started to crowd as someone arrived.

He went closer for him to see then he heard. "Ah, Sakura-san you look beautiful tonight, can I have a dance with you?" A boy asked.

'_Sakura? Impossible.'_ He thought.

"Ah! I'm sorry but I'm going to dance with somebody else."

He heard her voice, he looked Mikan was wearing the golden dress and her hair was down.

"Natsume! Hey!!" Mikan shouted as she waved her hand at him.

"Hmm? What polka-dots?" He answered.

She approached him, and said: "Wow! You look really handsome!" She complimented him.

He blushed but he hid it, he was cautious.

"Whatever."

"…"

"Hey, do you want to-"

"Let's go outside." Natsume suddenly said.

"Uh… okay, sure." She said as she followed

Sakura Tree (As usual)

"Polka- I mean Mikan…"

"Huh?"

_'Did he just call me by name?'_ Mikan thought

"After I tell you this… can we stay the same? I mean, after this please don't change the way you look, talk or smile at me." Natsume said

Mikan blushed. "Of course."

"Then…"

"I'll say it to you..."

He said as he touched Mikan's hair, "I love you…"

"Huh? What?"

"And… it's okay, I'll wait for you… when you're ready."

"Wait… I didn't hear you right? What did you say?" She asked.

"Geez, I said; I love you…polka-dots." He said in an annoyed tone.

"…"

"And I'll wait for your answer… when you're ready." He said.

"…"

"Hey... are you even listening to me-"

"Well, the funny thing is…I'm going to answer you now." She said.

"What?"

"I love you, too."

"…What?"

_'She loves me? I didnt know.'_ Natsume thought

_"Now, we voted who will be the king and queen!! It is…"_

"What? They already voted?!" Mikan shouted.

_"Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi!!"_

Mikan and Natsume burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! That's good for Hotaru/Ruka." Natsume and Mikan said.

"What? Ruka likes her?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, and Imai likes him." Natsume said.

"Wow... I didnt know Ruka-pyon can be so..." Mikan said.

"So… shall we take a little look at our best friends?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, while we were doing that… how about a short dance?" Mikan asked.

"Shouldn't be the guy asking that?" Natsume said, smirking.

"Yeah, you're right." Mikan blushed.

" Come on, let's go." Mikan said grabbing Natsume's right hand as she dragged him towards the room.

_**Author's Note: It's all done!! Please if I have any grammatical errors, that I'm sure I have, do point them out. And please criticize me! I'm, begging you!!!!!! even flames are allowed! Anyway, Likey or no likey, tell me by sending a review!!**_


End file.
